Time Turners
by AlyssaLily
Summary: What happened if Severus Snape went back in time, instead of dying? What would happen if the same happened to Voldemort? What is Snape finally told Lily how he felt? What would Voldemort do with his former knoweldge?
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans sighed as she stepped out of her Potions classroom. It was the first day of classes, right after summer's break. She adjusted her Head Girl badge on her cloak, making sure it was visible. She gazed around the corner and didn't see him. Sometimes she saw him looking at her. Even after two years he tried to talk to her. She tried to ignore it but every attempt made it so much harder. When she was sure that he wasn't going to pop out of nowhere she began to walk down the corridors. She already had homework to do.

She made her way down the staircases and reached the Entrance Hall after a few minutes. She smiled as a small group of Gryffindors in her year walked by and waved at her. When they were gone she made her way over to the exit and pushed open the huge doors that would lead her outside. She took in a deep breath of the refreshing cool air. She adjusted her pack so that it wouldn't hurt her shoulders for a while. The sunlight was getting brighter, it was close to dinner.

She silently made her way toward the lake where she felt she could finally relax a little before she went to dinner. She would do her homework as soon as dinner was finished and she was in her dorm. She wrapped her cloak closer against her body as a rather cool breeze swept past her. She didn't like that it was already getting closer to winter. September wasn't far from the rather cold winter months, afterall. She found her favorite place was occupied. She sighed and made her way to a place where she could sit under a tree by the lake, instead. She gently sat down and adjusted her legs so that she could be sitting Indian style on the cool grass.

For several moments she just sat there relaxing. She blinked several times when a person blocked the sunlight forcing her to look up at the person. She frowned when she saw his face. His skin was pale and he had black eyes. His hair matched the color of his eyes and it was greasy and long. She quickly turned away. He was the last person she wanted to see. Ever since he called her a mudblood two years previously she'd yelled at him and that was the last time Lily had talked to him. Yet, she found it so hard to ignore her former best friend.

"Lily." He pleaded, his black eyes searching for her green ones.

"You know I don't want to talk to you, Severus. Why don't you go to talk to one of your Death Eater friends? I'm sure none of them are mudbloods." She spat.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him again. Despite the fact that she had been made at him in the past, she still liked her best friend. However, she had decided it was probably best they don't talk anymore. She guessed that him being friends with her was difficult and that without her maybe he would be able to leave those other friends behind. This idea hadn't worked yet. She never really left him alone, however. Whenever she was sure he wasn't looking she would often watch him to make sure he was handling everything okay. She could never abandon a friend, no matter what they did. It hurt not to be able to talk to him.

"Please Lily, talk to me." He begged.

When she glanced up at him, she noticed a change in the way he looked. He almost looked as if he were…older. However, Lily was intelligent; she knew people didn't age over night. But she noticed that something in him had changed, although she couldn't put her finger on what had changed in the seventeen year old boy. This worried her. For the most part Severus had given up on talking to her since the last part of the last term. Now he was trying to get her to talk to him again. Upon further examination he looked worried.

"What is it?" She sighed, giving in.

When she said that she thought she saw him smile, but she couldn't be sure as the smile vanished the moment she saw it. She frowned. He was never one to show his emotions. Usually, Lily was able to guess them anyway. They had been friends for so long that looking into his eyes was almost like opening a familiar book, however, this time it was different. Instead, it was like trying to look into a wall. And she didn't have x-ray vision.

"I-" He began to say, then stopped and looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand something. "Nevermind. I can't tell you…" He replied.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" She demanded. "If you are going to bother me, you must have a reason!" She added.

She wasn't happy, hence the reason she used his full name. He was being rude. He knew perfectly well now that she didn't want to ever talk to him again, and there he is just walking back into her life and then he decides he doesn't want to tell her. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Through this mask of utmost hate, however, laid an increasing amount of worry. He was her best friend before, and this wasn't something Lily could forget. He was hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Oh Lils." He was frustrated, she could tell. "I-I can't. You wouldn't believe me. Trust me." He pleaded.

"Then why on earth did you bother me in the first place?" She demanded. "Just tell me what it is!"

Her face was flushed and her green eyes no longer looked soft, but hard instead. She wanted him to speak. He was there bothering her, the least he could do was tell her what he had on his mind. Over the past two years Lily had developed into a good liar. She told him she never wanted to speak to him again; this was a lie, but she felt it needed to be done. She also told him that she hated him, another one of her lies. In fact, this was the opposite. But her heart was tangled and mixed. It no longer belonged only to him, but to James too. He was growing up.

"Fine." He replied, taking a deep breath. "This is going to sound really insane, but just remember, I warned you. Lily I can't tell anyone else. I shouldn't even be telling you. But I had to see you again! Lils, please believe me. I know it doesn't true. I'm from the future. I don't know how it happened. I was dead, and then I came here." He said the words fast and hastily.

"What?" She asked.

She couldn't believe him! He had to be lying, or making up some story so that he wouldn't have to tell her what was really on his mind. She shook her head. But she knew that wasn't true. She could see the truth in his eyes. Lily was a logical person, but even this she had to admit was a bizarre thing for him to lie about. The last time she didn't believe him was when she met him and he told her she was a witch. She wanted to believe him, but she still doubted him. With that in mind, she had to believe him. He wouldn't lie to her, even if he was mad at her.

"Why would you tell me?" She was stunned.

"Lily, I couldn't leave it how it was the last time. I couldn't have you mad at me forever. Please forgive me, Lily Evans." He begged.

She couldn't understand what he was saying. She did, but she didn't want to. This had to be some sort of trick, though she was sure he wouldn't lie to her, even to be friends with her again. Yet, she found it so hard to be true. Now was she was curious. She wanted to know how it was left. How he died. But she wouldn't ask. She was still stunned. Her mouth hung open in bewilderment. She shook her head. Then she found herself nodding, numbly.

"Sev…" She used his old nickname. "I-I don't know what to say.

"That's alright. I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He added.

"But…I think I do." She said truthfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully it will get better.

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so any cristism and suggestions would be great. It's based off a forum I made.

Lily could barely sleep that night. She couldn't stop tossing and turning in her bed. Whenever she did fall asleep she would only wake up again moments after. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The more she thought about it, the more she thought he had to be crazy. To her, it made far more sense than the fact that he was from the future. This worried her. She never wanted Severus to go crazy and she couldn't help but blame on those nasty Slytherins.

Lily woke up to an alarm buzzing in her ear. She took her pillow and tried to guard the sound away from her ears. She kept hearing the dull buzzing anyway. She groaned and put the pillow back down. Sleepily, she searched for her wand on the bedside table and with a dull wave the alarm clock was silent. She sighed in relief. Though the alarm was silent she could swear she could still hear the buzzing noise in her ears.

She wiped her eyes with her left hand before blinking several times. Her eyes were sore from the sunlight that glared through the window, not to mention the fact that she hadn't slept very well the former night. She yawned as she pushed herself up by her palms into a comfortable sitting position. She put on hand on either of her legs; she sat in a cross legged position. For once, Lily Evan wasn't ready to get up and meet the new school day. She wanted more than anything to stay in bed, though not for the soul purpose of sleeping. She just didn't want to see Severus again. She didn't know how she could face him. Should she just say that he's crazy and that he should go to St. Mungo's right away?

She shook her head, realizing that wasn't the right approach in this situation. She sighed. She felt so lost. She was hoping that everything would be alright between them, but now she wasn't sure. A part deep inside of her loved Severus Snape, but when he chose his side with the Death Eaters, well she'd given up on that hope. Then yesterday happened and her hope had been reborn until she wanted to sleep and everything seemed to be pointing at him lying. She shoved the thought away, that's the last thing she wanted to think about.

With a grunt she stood up, bare feet falling into the fuzzy red slippers. Slowly and awkwardly she searched around for her hairbrush and upon finding it, she ran the brush through her hair. She winced when the brush hit a particularly bad knot. She had more than usual today from all the tossing and turning from the previous night. When she finished, she lazily put on her Gryffindor uniform. She attempted to straighten out the robes before switching from slippers to boots.

She sighed and exited the dormitory and silently walked into the common room. She searched the place, there were only a couple of Gryffindors talking by the fireplace. When one of them heard her approach they looked up, whispered something to their friend, and hurried over to Lily with a grin. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was very thin and wasn't the type that seemed fit for sports, though she was Beater for their house.

"Hi Lils!" The other girl greeted.

"Oh." She attempted to smile. "Hey Faith."

Lily sighed in relief. It was nice to talk to someone else, someone that had nothing to do with her previous thoughts. She put a hand up to her mouth to shield a yawn, a few tears coming to her eyes due to the lack of sleep. She wished she could have slept a few hours more or that she could go right back upstairs and curl back in her four poster. She forced a smile and turned her head to focus back on the other girl. Faith had a twin brother that was in Slytherin.

"Lils, you look really tired! What were up to last night?" Faith questioned with a grin. "I heard from Sally that you and Severus were talking again. Is it true, Lils?" Faith shook her head in disagreement when Lily nodded. "Oh Lils! He's absolutely horrid, why on earth would you want to talk to him again? Sometimes I just don't understand you. I thought you got him out of your life. All he's gonna do is join up with my brother and his friends!" Faith shook her head again in disbelief.

"I know, Faith. But I think…I think he's changed." Lily explained. "I'm sorry. I-" She shook her head. She wasn't sure how to finish it.

Faith sighed, shook her head, and then half jumped out of her skin when the last bell to class sounded through the school. That bell was horrible. Faith waved to Lily before sprinting off to class in a hurry. Lily groaned when she realized she was late. She was almost always the good student, some would even say she was too good. Lily didn't arrive late to class unless she really had to. She adjusted her pack before running off to Transfiguration.

She hadn't been doing great in Transfiguration. During the entire class she nodded off in class. Once Professor McGonagall even shook her awake and deducted points from their house. As soon as she stepped out of the classroom she wanted to make her way up to her dorms and just go back to sleep. She even considered skipping lunch. However, all of these thoughts were ruined when Severus turned the corner.

"Hi Lils!" He greeted.

"Oh." She bit down on her bottom lip as she contemplated the situation. "Um. Hi, Sev. How was your class?" She asked him.

"Oh. Well, it was alright I guess. Herbology." He added with a grin. "You look sleepy Lils, anything wrong?"

"Oh." She blushed. "It's nothing, really. Just couldn't sleep." She admitted.

Severus just nodded. Lily glanced around looking for any way to escape. She still hadn't pieced everything together, she wasn't sure if she should be talking to him, admitting him to St. Mungo's, or taking what he said seriously. Out of habit, she took a strand of her red hair and twirled It around her finger. She wasn't sure how he would take the news. She gave him a small smile. The next bell rang. Severus looked up at it and sighed heavily.

"Guess we got to go to class. Potions, right?" He asked. "Want me to walk you to class?"

She had wanted to skip that class, even though it was so out of her character. With a shy smile she just shook her head, then mentally cursed herself. Why should she feel even a hint of embarrassment around Severus? Why did she even like him? Though she still had to admit: he wasn't the same Severus he had been before their fight.

"No. I think I should go to the Hospital Wing." She told him and Severus nodded.


End file.
